


That Which Remains

by Peregrin_Ionad



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:10:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2098569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peregrin_Ionad/pseuds/Peregrin_Ionad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have no love but that which burns on a pyre into ashes and smoke.<br/>A drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Which Remains

_he will be dead soon, and his honour is all that will remain - The Song of Achilles_

 

I will live, if the gods allow, to fall into silence and shame. Forgotten by the long twists of time and fate that lead my swift footed Achilles into death and everlasting glory. I have nothing that is now my own. I have no home to return to when he is dead and Troy is ours, no love but that which burns on a pyre into ashes and smoke, no name but the one my father tossed to me because he had no better son. I close my eyes and dream of figs and golden harps, of racing under the endless summer sun, the taste of the sea, salt on my tongue. Of him. He will be dead soon.


End file.
